A Difficult Case
by cowgirl.at.heart
Summary: Brennan finds herself working an emotionally difficult case. Will Booth be there to catch her when she falls? THis is my first Bones fanfic, please review!


It was hard. Not the case itself, or the skeleton for that matter, but the story behind it. The skeletal remains of a little girl had been found in a ditch. Further analysis by Temperance Brennan had shown the girl to have been brutally beaten before being murdered and thrown away.

At first it had been easy, just like any other case. All bones and microscopes. But as the case continued, it started to get to her. The tragic and inhumane death of this innocent little girl. It bugged her, got under her skin. Cases didn't get to her. She had learned early on in her career not to let them. But this one seemed different, and Brennan couldn't quite put her finger on why, or get it out of her mind.

It was still bugging her as she was taking an in depth look at the femur. _Common Temp, pull yourself together. You should know better than to let cases get to you. Smarten up!_

Knock Knock

Brennan turned around to see the smug FBI agent leaning against the door frame. "Watcha got for me Bones?"

Agh that nickname. How it annoyed her. And yet every time that he said it, her stomach did a little flip-flop. "Nothing new Booth. Just ……." Frustrated, she sighed and turned back to her work.

He had seen something. Her body was stiff and moved in jerky motions unlike the swift fluid movements that always carried out her work. It had also been in her eyes. She was upset…. Frustrated. This case was too much for her. It was too emotionally overwhelming for her to handle. He walked over to her and rested his hand on her shoulder. "Hey, are you okay?"

Her body warmed to his touch, but it still didn't take away from any of the pain that she was feeling. "Yeah…. I'm….. I'm fine Booth. Just a little tired."

"Bones……tired? Come on, what's really bothering you?"

Her voice cracked, "I said it was nothing alright! Just leave it…..please." Her voice diminished to a soft whisper. "Please."

"Bones?" He was concerned. He always was about her. But now….. his heart was almost broken seeing her like this. Booth turned the chair that she was sitting on around, only to reveal a tear-streaked Brennan. "Oh my God, Temp what's wrong?"

She sniffed and tried to wipe away the evidence of her tears. "Booth….."

Booth was now kneeling in front of her on the ground. He took both of her hands in his. "Shhhh don't cry."

His sudden show of compassion for her brought her over the edge. Sobs erupted from her throat as tears poured down like torrential rain. Booth stood up, bringing Brennan to her feet. He pulled her towards him, wrapping his arms around her waist. One hand rubbed her back softly, while the other caressed the back of her head. "Shhhhhh, it's okay. I'm here."

She buried her face into his shirt. "I…..I don't know what to do. I mean, of course I do, I have to examine her bones but……. I can't. I mean every time I try, I can't help but think about what this poor girl went through before she died." She took a second to take in a deep breath. "It's wrong Booth. Just wrong. No one, especially innocent children, should have to go through what this child did. No one."

He could feel her body quiver as she wept. "I know honey, I know." He let go of her, holding her at arms length and cupping her cheeks in his hands, so that he could look into her beautiful eyes. "But it's people like you Bones that look after these people after they leave us. You use your time and talents, to solve the mystery of their deaths, and hunt down their killers. You help them Bones, really you do. You should never, never feel like what you do is worthless, or that you should have been able to help them in other ways."

She sniffed and wiped away the last few tears that traversed down her cheek. "But…..but."

Placing his finger on her lips to silence her he continued. "Listen to me Bones, You're smart, talented, beautiful, and dam near annoying sometimes, but that's what attracts you to me even more. And seeing you like this hurts me just as much as seeing that little girls bones hurts you. Let me help you get through this….please."

At that moment, Brennan realized just how much their friendship had progressed. Looking into his eyes, she saw all the love and passion that she had ever hoped of finding in a man. She smiled softly and placed her hands over his. She barely had enough time to whisper his name, before their lips met.

Passion and electricity surged through their bodies as they kissed. With every passing second, the kiss deepened, each matching the others passion with their own. Their hearts pounded, and tongues danced. As they broke apart for air, Brennan leant her forehead against Booth's. "Both……. I love you."

"I love you too Bones."

Outside in the hallway Angela pumped her fist in the air as she witnessed the first kiss of her two colleagues. "Yes!"

**Fin**


End file.
